UHShe (Season 11)
: Main article: UHShe '' '''UHShe (Season 11)', also known as Valentine's Day UHShe, is the eleventh season of UHShe. It premiered on February 10th, 2019. This season introduced no newcomers, and 14 veterans, lowering the roster to 14 participants. Production UHShe season 11 was once again hosted by MCProHosting and presented by StacyPlays. The intro was made by Maddie Lansbury (DulJuice) for the second time.https://twitter.com/maddielansbury/status/1095140992506769408 The intro song is "Wolf Kisses" by Otis McDonald from the YouTube Audio/Music Library. https://twitter.com/maddielansbury/status/1141258377797914624 This season is a random teams of two-game (instead of a dispenser like season 9), with players teaming with the first solo player they see by standing within 2 blocks of them. It is also cut clean. 0,0 is a flower forest biome with a volcano in it. The custom overlay pack changes lava, birch leaves, shields, flowers, torches, and gold ore and items to match a Valentine's Day theme. All gold items are rose gold. Each player starts with a chocolate cake and a boat. The season is on Minecraft version 1.13. No shrinking border. The series follows the 2-day format, with new episodes releasing every other day, starting with the premiere. Episodes are 17 minutes long, the same length as in Season 10. Biomes- Roofed Forest, Desert, Birch Forest, Oak Forest, Ocean and Flower Forest. Episodes :Main article: List of UHShe (Season 11) episodes. Episode Participation Main Article: Episode Participation Participants For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of UHShe participants. Teams This team found love in Episode 1 but died in episode 4. *UrsulasRevenge *Marielitai This team found love in Episode 1 but disbanded after BBPaws' Elimination in Episode 7. *BBPaws *appleschloss This team found love in Episode 4 but died in episode 9. *Cheridet *HoneyBunny (HoneyBunnyYT) This team found love in Episode 5 but died in episode 11. *ThePinkDiamondDiva (PinkDiamondDiva) *basicallybea This team found love in Episode 8 and won in episode 11. * stacyplays (stacysays) * banoffee2013 This team found love in Episode 9 but died in episode 9. * Sydney (Sydney01) * appleschloss Players without Love * Strawburry17Plays (GamerBurry) (died in episode 3) *Phoenixgg2 (died in episode 4) *Luba_DO (LUBA_DO) (died in episode 7) Elimination Main Article: UHShe Deaths * Team Two consisted of BBPaws and appleschloss, but after BBPaws was eliminated and Stacy and Banoffee teamed up, Stacy arranged for Team Two to be disbanded and for appleschloss to team up with Sydney01, who did not find anyone solo prior to this event. Kills Table List only the players that have killed another participant in UHShe: '' Individual Teams Trivia * In her tweet, Bea hinted that UHShe would be back in a few minutes. https://twitter.com/beaflorie/status/1094671440211832833 * The season was likely filmed on February 5th, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVctzEuwdOs&t=22m25s * Season 11 is the third season to not include any newcomers. * This is the second season to be hosted by MCProHosting. * Season Eleven of UHShe is the first Valentine's Day themed UHShe. ** Also, this season is the first season to do Love at First Sight which means though participants from a two-person team with the first solo person they encounter. * This season is the fourth season to be played in 1.10 or higher, and the second to be played in 1.13. * This is the second season to have at least 10 episodes. * For the first time, Stacy has survived more than 9 episodes in a season. * This is the first season where Phoenix & Mariel used facecam. * This is the first season with Shipwrecks, Turtles and Dolphins. * The season restarted 3 times due to technical difficulties. ** Luba, Mariel, PinkDiamondDiva, Banoffee, Alexa, Meghan, and Sydney were all fell in love at first sight. ** Meghan drowned in the first 5 mins. ** All players weren't reloading chunks. * Alexa (UrsulasRevenge) and Mariel were the first people to the team. * Bea was the first to take damage. She got hit by a spider. ** She was also the first to obtain a Notch Apple in UHShe. She found it in a dungeon. * Britt (BBPaws) was the last person to take damage but unfortunately eliminated shortly after. * Two of Meghan (Strawburry17Plays)'s seasons 4 & 11 deaths were swam in lava caused by mobs related deaths. S4: tried to swim in lava to escape Zombie. S11: tried to swim in lava to escape Skeleton. * This is the 5th season where someone was first to die in lava. First was season 3 with Lizzie, the second was season 5 with Salem, third was season 9 with Stacy, and fourth was season 10 with Shelby. * Britt (BBPaws) and Bea are the 3rd & 4th player who was knocked off from a cliff to their elimination. * Mariel is the 2nd player who died to suffocation. (Not counting Border death) The first was Seriii in season 7. * This is the first season where Alexa (UrsulasRevenge), Mariel and Britt (BBPaws) were not killed by a player. ** However, UrsulasRevenge's first season has been eliminated by PvE in any UHCs. * Luba was the second to obtain a Notch Apple in UHShe. She found it in a mineshaft. * PinkDiamondDiva drew first blood. * PinkDiamondDiva & appleschloss got their first kill this season. * It is the first season where a player lost a teammate, and then reteamed with a solo player in UHShe. * PinkDiamondDiva had the most kills this season. * Banoffee got revenge on Bea for killing her in the last season. * This is Banoffee's second win, and Stacy's first. ** Banoffee is now the fourth person to have at least 2 wins. RealSquig won Seasons 2, 4 and 8, Cheridet won Seasons 5 and 7 and BasicallyBea won Seasons 8 and 10. ** Both times Banoffee won, she had two kills and the runner-up had the most kills of the season. ** Stacy and Banoffee are also the fifth team to win with losing a team member. ** Once again Stacy was eliminated before her teammate. ** Stacy won her first-ever UHShe or any UHC. * PinkDiamondDiva made it farther than she did in the previous season. ** PinkDiamondDiva was the 2nd person to die in the previous season, while she got the 2nd place this season. * Season 11 is tied with Season 2 for the most episodes in UHShe history, having 11 episodes. * In Stacy's thumbnail for episode 11, Pink is wearing diamond leggings but never wore them in the actual season. Also, Stacy and Banoffee are not wearing helmets, even though they wore full iron armor in the episode. Gallery 'Intro Sequence ''' UHShe 11 - Hardcore.png|Ultra Hardcore UHShe 11 - Presented.png|Presented by UHShe 11 - Hosted.png|Hosted by UHShe 11 - Meghan.png|Strawburry17Plays UHShe 11 - Ursula.png|UrsulasRevenge UHShe 11 - Apple.png|appleschloss UHShe 11 - ThePinkDiamondDiva.png|ThePinkDiamondDiva UHShe 11 - Luba.png|Luba_DO UHShe 11 - BBPaws.png|BBPaws UHShe 11 - Banoffee.png|banoffee2013 UHShe 11 - HoneyBunny.png|HoneyBunny UHShe 11 - Bea.png|BasicallyBea UHShe 11 - Sydney.png|Sydney01 UHShe 11 - Phoenix.png|Phoenixgg2 UHShe 11 - Mariel.png|Marielitai UHShe 11 - Cheridet.png|Cheridet UHShe 11 - Stacy.png|stacyplays UHShe 11 Wolf.png|Stacy's wolf UHShe Logo 11.png|UHShe Season 11 Logo References Category:UHShe Category:Valentine's Day Category:Ended series